Existing digital video recorder (“DVR”) systems are configured to record, search, and play video captured by a camera based on individual frames that are captured, and the frame rate at which the individual frames are captured. A linear timeline is derived from the framerate and is generally relative to the starting point or ending point of the video. The captured frames are used as points on the timeline. For instance, some existing DVR systems can play back video in real time (i.e., at the framerate at which it was captured), at half-speed (i.e., at half the framerate at which it was captured), or at some other multiple of the original framerate at which the video was captured (e.g., X times the original framerate).
Additionally, most existing DVR systems are capable of starting playback at a specified point (i.e., any of the captured frames) along the associated timeline, such as at 1 hour from the beginning of the timeline. Moreover, some existing DVR systems are capable of retrieving and playing back frames at a specific interval. For instance, a user may specify that every 25th or every 50th frame be played back in a series. Each of these above-described features, however, is dependent on the captured frames and the associated timeline.
For certain activities, however, it is desirable to be able to retrieve captured video based, at least partially, on criteria other than a timeline associated with the captured video. In certain environments, it is desirable to retrieve video segments based on the occurrence of events that happen while the video is being captured. Driving, for instance, happens in both time and space. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a manager of commercial drivers (e.g., drivers of commercial fleet vehicles) the ability to quickly identify and retrieve/view/store segments of video that correspond to identified events, or the value of a known variable, during a driving excursion.
As an example, a manager of a fleet of commercial vehicles may want to retrieve video based on the identified driver of a vehicle, and/or the location of the vehicle at a given time on the video timeline. Further, a fleet manager may want to retrieve video based on vehicle speed, vehicle braking, vehicle acceleration, weather conditions surrounding the vehicle, etc. A fleet manager may want to retrieve, view, or transfer captured video based on any other single, or combination of, detectable and recordable events, situations, or variables related to a recorded driving excursion. A driving oriented DVR system and corresponding methods should reflect these and other features.